


Crying, Dammit

by all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)



Series: I Need You [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Blue Eyes, Castiel/Dean Winchester Poetry, Crying Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester In Love, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Needs to Use Actual Words, Dean is in awe of Cas, Falling In Love, M/M, POV Dean, POV Dean Winchester, Pining, Pining Dean Winchester, Poetry, Soft Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/pseuds/all-or-nothing-baby
Summary: Dean is in awe—and in love.





	Crying, Dammit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Legendary-Destiel (Legendary_Royalty)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendary_Royalty/gifts).

> This was adapted from a beautiful comment from a dear friend. Thank you for the kindest words, Julia.

Sadness and beauty

*

all as one.

*

Endless wonder, leaving me speechless.

*

Kindness and love are all we have after all

*

...after all the horror (once said and done).

*

Deep and so true-blue.

*

Silent words from a broken heart;

*

I might find peace in an angel.

*

My heart, it swells

*

...he is absolutely stunning

*

and now I'm crying, dammit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading : )
> 
> Please leave kudos. And even a comment—go wild!
> 
> Lucy <3


End file.
